I Guess I'm Officially A Living Legend
"I Guess I'm Officially A Living Legend" is the third episode of Survivor: All Stars. Story Night 9 Getting back to camp Joe feels on top of the world, finally in a good position and enjoying himself after voting off his first victim of the season. Day 10 At Altai’s camp, the mood is very positive. Ashton is satisfied with his position of power in the tribe as he has relationships with everybody and can choose which way he wants to go if he doesn’t want to stick with the majority alliance with Sab, Cody and Fred. Sab, however, is starting to feel less confident. At Tsargaan’s camp, Potato and John go out to get water and Potato starts to get annoyed by John and also paranoid that he’s not being genuine with her. Meanwhile, Cool decides to try to take the opportunity to find the hidden immunity idol. After a few minutes of searching he finds a clue, and shortly afterwards the idol itself. Day 11 Banak wakes up in the morning to find that everybody else at Khangai is already awake, but nobody decides to wake him. This is one of a series of events which have him worried the rest of the tribe is leaving him out. He decides to ask Roodman if his suspicions are correct and there is an alliance of four excluding him. Roodman talks to Joe and wheels start turning in Joe’s head, trying to come up with a new plan to deal with Banak finding out about their alliance. While Joe is doing Joe things at Khangai, at Altai Sab is out searching for a hidden immunity idol and manages to find a clue to it. He shares this with Ashton and Cody, so the three of them go searching. Ashton plans on finding it and keeping it from Cody and Sab, but Sab ends up being the one to find it. Meanwhile, Beamen starts to realize that the three of them being away from camp for a long time is a bad sign and realizes that he’s probably not in the majority. He talks to Fred who confirms that he’s being targeted. Beamen tells Eli and the two of them agree that they have to work with Fred if they’re going to have any chance of surviving a tribal council. On Tsargaan, John takes Gabe out for a walk to talk strategy, and he is starting to get on Gabe’s nerves. Gabe decides to seize control of the game at night and sneaks out of the shelter to look for a hidden immunity idol. He finds the clue, but after hours of searching can’t find the idol itself. This makes him suspicious of his other allies. Day 12 Today’s tree-mail tells the three tribes that two tribes will go to tribal council, but each of these tribes will have the opportunity to compete for individual immunity as well. On Khangai, this gives Banak hope that he can win immunity and save himself. At the challenge, Altai dominate another challenge, going back to back with first place finishes. Khangai and Tsargaan both compete for individual immunity, with Banak and Edge winning their respective individual challenges. When Khangai return to camp after the loss, Nick is starting to feel like he might not win a single tribal immunity challenge this season. The rest of the alliance are equally upset that they couldn’t win immunity. Fearing that Macro might catch wind up his upcoming elimination, Joe gets scared that Macro might search for the hidden immunity idol, so he decides to lie to Macro. Macro doesn’t buy it. While Macro starts to scramble at Khangai’s camp, Tsargaan also return to camp dejected at their loss. Potato thinks she’s on the chopping block, so she decides to do something about it. She goes to Gabe and asks what he thinks about John. Gabe decides that it’s in his best interests to go with Potato and Brad instead of Cool, John and Edge because of how little he trusts them, so he makes an alliance with Potato and Brad. Three is not enough for a majority, so Gabe talks to Cool to try to convince him to flip on John. Cool talks to Edge about whether they should vote for Potato or John, and Edge decides that they should vote off John, but also has a plan to vote off Potato next. Back at Khangai’s camp, Joe decides that it’s time to execute CP Painkiller to throw Banak off the scent. He asks Roodman about it, and Roodman says he should go for it. Roodman finds this behaviour suspicious from Joe and starts to think that Joe might need to be taken out because he’s too much of a wild card. With not much time left before tribal council, Roodman goes to Macro and tells him that Joe has been lying to him. Roodman also rushes to talk to Banak just before tribal council. At Khangai’s tribal council, Roodman has had enough time to get to everybody in the tribe. They are sick of Joe’s paranoid antics and unanimously decide to vote him out. Just before the votes are read, Banak stands up and plays the fake hidden immunity idol on Joe, but the host reveals that it isn't real and it is thrown into the tribal council fire, meaning that Joe is eliminated from the game. Shortly afterwards, Tsargaan have their tribal council. John votes for Potato, but the rest of his alliance turns on him and he’s also unanimously voted out. Trivia * Joe and Roodman had the most confessionals this episode, with 5. ** Brad and John had none. Category:SRorgs: All Stars episodes